Sly and Layla Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus
by MsAngelOfDarkness96
Summary: Sly and Layla Cooper are ready to steal back there family book, the Thievius Racconous from the Fiendish Five with the help of Bentley and Murray.


Police Headquarters

A silhouette of what looks like a bird comes into view. Soon the view opens up. There is a top of a house and what looks like a barrel. On the barrel, is _A Sucker Punch Production_ on it Then an alarm comes on and you see another silhouette of what looks like a thief jumping out of a window of house. Then out of nowhere another figure comes into view and runs after the thief.

 _Paris, France_

A flag on a pole gliding in the wind. You get a layout of the tops of the buildings and see the Eiffel Tower. The sneaky thief runs on the roof of the houses. Then one of the thief's cane appears and the gold part looks like a C. The two thief jumps off the roof and lands safely on the lower level of the house. Sneakily, they inch closer and closer to the side off the house and jumps to land of the light up sign that says _Le Police_. Then they jump to land on another roof. The thief takes out his binocucom. While the other just stands there and taking watch.

A green turtle come up on the screen yelling **"Sly! Layla! Come in! Sly! Layla! Do you read me?**

Sly- **"Yeah. We read you. Loud and…very loud.**

Green Turtle- **"Sorry. I'm a little nervous. Trying to break into police headquarters does that.**

Sly- **"Get over it Bentley. You're safe in the van. Besides I'm the thief here- Ouch! Okay Layla and I are the thieves here. Now we got to steal that file from inspector Carmelita Fox and Inspector Carlos Fox"**

Bentley- **"Well, count on me to be both your eyes and ears, ok guys. Got their security system totally scoped. To get inside you both will have to use that air vent"**

Suddenly a pink hippo comes into the screen where the turtle was just at.

Pink hippo-" **And don't forget you've got me at the wheel ok. Sly, Layla all you got to do is get the files and get back to the van. We'll do the rest.**

Sly- **"Keep that engine running Murray. We'll be done in now time. Alright were going in ok"**

Sly puts the binocucom away.

Sly- **"Alright Lay, you ready"**

Layla- **"Okay Sly"** She turns around to face Sly. Layla is Sly's younger sister. She has on a black shirt and black pants. Her cane is exactly like Sly's, except it's a lot smaller. She is also from the Notorious Cooper Clan that is a Family of Master Thieves. **"What did Bentley and Murray want?"**

Sly- **"He said we'll have to go through that air vent and Murray is at the wheel so when we get the files. We can make a quick escape."**

Layla- **"Okay let's go"**

Sly and Layla are on top of a roof. They walk up a beam that is slanted and looks at the edge of a tower and the edge has some glowing lights on it. Sly and Layla take out the binocucom to talk with Bentley

Sly- **"Hey Bentley, I must be seeing things. Must be vertigo or something."**

Layla- **"Pretty color, what it is?"**

Bentley- **"Really? I've read about this. Master raccoon thieves are able to sense thieving opportunities which manifest themselves as unexplainable blue auras. According to my research, all you have to do is get near them and hold down the _circle button_ , and you should perform a super sneaky mater thief move."**

Layla- **"Ok so all we have to is preform that super sneaky- ok that's too long of a name how about _Side Step_?"**

Sly- **"Ok let's go"**

Sly and Layla both side step across the edge of the tower. They both jump p on top of platform to head to the ventilation shaft. They come across yellow lasers.

Bentley (on earpiece)- **"Be extra careful, you two. Break off one of those laser beams and you'll set of the alarms- not to mention you'll both be fried to a crisp."**

Layla- **"True and I don't feel like being a crispy raccoon today"**

Sly takes the lead as Layla follows behind picking up the rear. Dodging the lasers, Sly and Layla reach the bottom and hit the floor and go through the open door.

Bentley (on earpiece)- **"Nice job, you two. You're in. Both Inspector's offices are behind the red door."**

Sly and Layla keep running around to try and find the red door. They come to a long hall and right there with a fox insignia on it is the red door. They try to go in but its locked and use the window to side step.

Bentley (on earpiece)- **"That door must be super reinforced, sorry guys. Maybe there a way to get around it."**

The reach the other window on the other side that's open. They find the safe where the files are at and crack the lock by using the number of 9-3-7

Layla- **"Sweet"** taking her file from Sly

Murray (on earpiece)- **"Nice job guys. You both got them. Come down through the fire escape and head through the parking lot, we'll be waiting in the getaway van."**

Sly and Layla leave but not before Sly puts the calling card on the safe where the file was held. We go outside and-

?- **"Criminals"**

?- **"Criminals"**

All of a sudden two fox police come out and jump to land on the sign.

?- **"You foolish raccoons"**

?- **"We've caught you red-handed"**

Sly- **"Ahh…Carmelita and Carlos… We haven't seen you guys this since we gave you guys the slip in Bombay"**

Carmelita- **"Which reminds us- you have to return the fire stone of India to its rightful owners"**

Layla- **"Sorry no can do, the ruby has its rightful owners already which is me and Sly. Nice gun by the Carlos and Carmelita."**

Sly- **"What is a gift from Interpol for not catching us"**

Carlos- **"Why you… these pistols pack a paralyzing punch. Might snap you guys out of your crime spree"**

Sly- **"Sorry Carlos, Carmelita we would love to chat some more but we got to go with these files. I think you've had them long enough, let's go, Layla"**

Sly and Layla are running down the escape while avoiding getting shot at by shock pistol blasts. Jumping to get to the exit to get into the van. We got into the van and drove off while hearing Carmelita's voice saying

Carmelita- **"You can't escape us, you raccoons!"**

 **Animated scenes**

Sly- **Once again Layla, gave both Inspectors the slip. I was kind of surprised to see how well they took it, but finally Layla and I got the secret police files we've been searching for all these years. With this, we can finally avenge our family and regain possession of our most valuable treasure. It all began when we were kids bouncing on our father's knee, you see Layla and I come from a long line of thieves who kept their secret of sneaking and stealing in an ancient book the Thievius Raccoonus. Anyone who read it learned to become specially sneaky. That is why we specializing in stealing form other criminals, after all there is no honor or a challenge and just fun stealing from ordinary people. If your rip off master thief. While that night, my sister and I were supposed to inherit the book five visitors showed up unannounced at our door. My father fought to protect us but the gang of villains, known as the Fiendish Five, over powered him. They ransacked the house until they found the Thievius Raccoonus. The family manual for thieving and greatest and it fell into their hands. They tore it into five pieces and split, each villain fled to the farthest corners of the world to spread dastardly crimes. Layla was broken and alone, as was I bumped into an orphanage. There we met 2 guys who became out best friends and partners in crime, as for Layla she trusted them and thought of them as her other brothers. Bentley, the techno genius and brains. Murray, the part time driver. Together we pledged to track down the Fiendish Five, avenge our father and steal back the Thievius Raccoonus. I knew that we were about to face the toughest test of our lives. On this mission we will either become a master thief like our ancestors before us or fail and allow our family name to bite the dust.**


End file.
